


Bruises

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Pain, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: Rafael gets worried





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Based off S20e10 "Alta Kockers"

Sonny grunts as he ices his side, pain striking through his body. He looks at his phone, his lock screen making his mouth twitch into a smile, it's him and his husband, Rafael Barba, cuddled up, smiling and his husband kissing his cheek. But the time, the time is what gets him, it's very late, one in the morning late. He decides it's time to go home, to his love and to a bed where be can sleep for a very long time. He gets up and grabs a pain pill to numb the ache of his side. 

He gets home and is immediately met with a touchy Rafael. He immediately feels the olders' hands tracing his soft cock. Sonny closes the door and smiles at him. 

"Hey Rafi, no welcome home or anything?" 

Rafael looks up from Sonny's chest. "No. I really want to fuck you, I love you, so much cariño, so much, but let me fuck you." 

Sonny smiles and kisses his forehead, his side and his arms, pulsating in pain. But God he really wants his husband, so bad. Rafael leads him to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. He groans, feeling his bruises smash against the mattress. 

Rafael stops for a second before starting at his zipper again. Sonny lays there, trying to inch off his jeans. Rafael rips them off and sets them aside. He runs his hands up and down Sonny's chest and his breath hitches, trying to keep in the sounds of pain. 

Rafael quirks an eyebrow and removes Sonny's shirt. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the bruises blooming in a purple yellow blotchy mess. 

"Sonny, what the fuck?" 

Sonny sits up, wincing, and worrying Rafael. 

"A bookshelf fell on me at the house today. It bruised me up. It's no big deal Rafi."

"Yes it is, it's a big deal, you're in pain mi Amor." 

He sighs and let's Rafael fuss over him. 

"I'm going to get some ice and some water, stay here." 

"Thank you Rafael." he looks at him and deeply sighs. 

"Of course Dominick." he strokes the tallers' cheek and kisses his forehead. 

He returns and sets the ice on the bruising. "You need to be more careful, I can't stand to see you hurting." 

"I will, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
